


Clint n Nat- Training

by yawoot



Series: Clint n Nat Being Buds [1]
Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Training, friends being friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawoot/pseuds/yawoot
Summary: Just Clint n’ Nat being buds.





	Clint n Nat- Training

Natasha had just woken up, ready to start the day. She walked over to the training room, staff in hand. 

“Hi, Nat.” she heard a familiar voice call. “Hey, Clint.” she greeted her good friend. “Wanna train together? Of course if you don’t want to I can come back lat-” “No, no, I’d love to.”  
she smiled.

Clint raised his bow, ready to fire. “Then let’s get started, shall we.” he challenged. Natasha ran over, whipping his bow out of his hand with a swipe of her staff. “We shall.” she replied triumphantly. 

“You’re pretty good with that thing.” Clint remarked, picking up his bow. Natasha grinned. She ran over and threw her legs around his neck. Clint quickly flipped Natasha over his head and onto the floor. “After all this time you still think that’ll work on me? I’m a bit offended.” Clint teased. They both laughed.

“It works on Hydra agents.” she replied, out of breath. “Well, I’m no Hydra agent, now, am I?” Clint asked, helping Natasha up. “Nope. Just regular, old, grandpa Clint.” she giggled. “And you’re just regular, old, grandma Natasha.” he replied. They smiled at each other. “Wanna go get something to eat?” offered Clint. “Yea.”


End file.
